Cleaning robots contribute to the cleanliness of the fluid within a pool by moving within the pool and by filtering the fluid of the pool by means of a filter. The fluid of the pool enters the cleaning robot via one or more inlets, pass through the filter to be filtered and finally is outputted (after being filtered) as filtered fluid.
In some cleaning robots the effectiveness of the cleaning robot and even the mere movement of the cleaning robot require that the filtering unit to be clean. For example, some cleaning robots will stop moving if the filter is clogged. Yet other cleaning robots will not be able to climb the walls of the pool without a certain amount of fluid that is drawn-in by the cleaning robot and assist in attaching the cleaning robot to the walls of the pool.
There is a growing need to provide a cleaning robot that may be arranged to contribute to the cleanliness and sanitization of the pool surfaces and fluid even when its filters are partially or fully clogged.